Il mistero dell'uomo scomparso nel Tamigi
by Lothiriel84
Summary: Dopo la parentesi all'agenzia investigativa, i coniugi Beresford ritornano alla vita di tutti i giorni: Tommy lavora in un ufficio governativo, mentre Tuppence è in dolce attesa. Ma è davvero possibile che Tuppence riesca a tenersi lontana dai guai?


**Il mistero dell'uomo scomparso nel Tamigi**

**Capitolo 1**

Il signor Beresford si versò un'altra tazza di caffè, continuando a sfogliare distrattamente il giornale.

"Senti un po' questa, Tuppence: «Uccide il rivale e lo getta nel Tamigi». Com'è che diceva Shakespeare? «Guardatevi dalla gelosia…». Accidenti, non ricordo più il resto".

"La solita storia, immagino. L'altro gli aveva soffiato la ragazza".

"Veramente no", replicò Tommy. "Anzi, pare che sia proprio il contrario. Qui dice che avevano già fissato la data delle nozze".

Tuppence alzò uno sguardo perplesso sul marito. "Non ha senso, Tommy… Se la ragazza stava per sposare lui, perché uccidere l'altro?"

"Magari temeva che lei potesse cambiare idea".

La signora Beresford scosse la testa. "Fammi vedere quell'articolo".

Non diceva molto, in verità. La vittima, un certo Andrew Strange, era un giovane e promettente avvocato. Era stato fidanzato per un certo periodo con la signorina Evelyn West. In seguito la ragazza aveva conosciuto un amico di Strange, l'affascinante capitano Ronald Levering, ed aveva rotto il fidanzamento.

Andrew Strange si era comportato da perfetto gentiluomo, e pur evitando di incontrare la signorina West aveva continuato a frequentare l'amico come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Poi, improvvisamente, la tragedia. Il signor Strange era scomparso senza lasciare traccia. La polizia aveva ritrovato nelle acque del Tamigi la sua giacca macchiata di sangue, e nella tasca interna i brandelli – ancora riconoscibili – dei documenti dell'uomo.

Dalle testimonianze emerse che l'ultimo a vedere Strange era stato proprio Ronald Levering: il capitano era rincasato in compagnia dell'amico, e lo aveva invitato a salire per offrirgli da bere.

Un vicino affermò di averli sentiti litigare, anche se non fu in grado di riferire l'argomento della discussione.

Infine una perquisizione dell'appartamento di Levering aveva permesso di individuare tracce di sangue sul tappeto del salotto – corrispondenti a quello rinvenuto sulla giacca dello scomparso.

A quel punto però – intuendo che le cose si mettevano male per lui – Ronald Levering era fuggito. La polizia era sicura che non fosse riuscito a lasciare Londra, e di conseguenza stava setacciando l'intera città. Ormai era solo questione di tempo – concludeva l'articolo. Ben presto la polizia avrebbe trovato ed arrestato l'assassino.

Tuppence si soffermò pensierosa sulle istantanee un po' sbiadite che ritraevano i protagonisti del dramma: Andrew Strange ed Evelyn West ai tempi del loro fidanzamento, il capitano Ronald Levering nell'uniforme della RAF.

"Questa storia non mi convince, Tommy".

Il marito le rivolse un'occhiata preoccupata. "Tuppence, non avrai intenzione di metterti ad indagare, vero? Me l'avevi promesso… niente misteri o avventure, almeno per un po'".

"Non fare quella faccia. Era solo un'osservazione. Ad ogni modo una donna nel mio stato non può certo correre qua e là alla ricerca di indizi".

"Appunto", sottolineò Tommy, prendendole il giornale. "Comunque questo lo porto via con me. Non vorrei che tu passassi l'intera giornata a rimuginarci su".

Tuppence rise. "Tanto ormai l'ho letto. E poi sai benissimo che pensare non mi affatica".

"Già. Ma giuro che da ora in poi ti mostrerò solo le notizie di politica estera e gli annunci pubblicitari".

Lei rise di nuovo e lo accompagnò alla porta. "Buona giornata, Tommy".

"Buona giornata, Tuppence".

**Capitolo 2**

Rientrando a casa nel pomeriggio, Tommy Beresford si aspettava di essere accolto da una moglie ansiosa di esporgli le proprie fantasiose teorie in merito al «mistero dell'uomo scomparso nel Tamigi». Fu quindi sorpreso di trovarla in salotto con Albert, che stava diligentemente scrivendo su un foglio un elenco di nomi dettati dalla signora.

"Cosa state facendo?", domandò, incuriosito.

"Oh, bentornato Tommy, non ti ho sentito entrare. Albert ed io stavamo provando ad elencare tutti i nomi che ci vengono in mente. Per il bambino, capisci?"

"Mi pareva che avessimo deciso per Derek o Deborah. Hai già cambiato idea?"

"No, ma ho pensato che fosse meglio valutare altre possibili alternative".

"E quali alternative hai trovato?"

"Nessuna", sospirò Tuppence. "Gli altri nomi o non piacciono a me, o so già che non piacerebbero a te".

Tommy rise e sedette accanto a lei, circondandole le spalle con un braccio.

"Vado a preparare il tè", si offrì prontamente Albert, e lasciò la stanza.

"Quando vuole, Albert è un ragazzo davvero discreto", mormorò il signor Beresford, baciando la moglie.

"Tommy…"

"Cosa c'è?"

"Secondo te sarà un bambino o una bambina?"

"Tuppence, mia cara, come potrei saperlo? In ogni caso, lo scopriremo molto presto".

"Io spero che sia un bambino. E che assomigli a te".

"Davvero molto gentile. Io invece spero che sia una bambina. Adorabile come te. Ma un po' meno… imprudente, se possibile".

"Tommy, non ricominciare…"

"No, finché non ti caccerai di nuovo nei guai".

"Stavolta non potrei, neanche volendo".

"Con te non si sa mai".

"Sciocco".

Ci fu una pausa di silenzio.

"Tuppence…"

"Sì?"

"Chi è stato a scegliere il tuo nome? Tuo padre o tua madre?"

"Mio padre, credo… perché?"

"Perché deve aver fatto un errore".

Tuppence rise. "Infatti se n'è accorto anche lui. Più o meno quando avevo cinque anni".

"Lo credo bene".

"Comunque a me non è mai piaciuto. Preferisco Tuppence".

"Nessuna persona sensata, conoscendoti, potrebbe chiamarti Prudence".

"Veramente adesso mi chiamano signora Beresford".

"Dovresti esserne onorata".

"Thomas Beresford, non starai per caso diventando un po' troppo presuntuoso?"

"Non chiamarmi Thomas".

"Tommy…"

Albert preannunciò il proprio arrivo con un colpo di tosse, e i coniugi Beresford abbandonarono per il momento le reciproche dimostrazioni di affetto.

"Una zolletta di zucchero, vero, signora?", chiese il ragazzo, in quella che voleva essere l'imitazione dei modi di un perfetto maggiordomo.

"Sì, Albert, grazie", rispose Tuppence, soffocando a stento una risata.

**Capitolo 3**

"Tommy, che giorno è oggi?"

"Il 16… perché?"

"La settimana prossima è il compleanno di mio padre. Devo assolutamente mandargli un regalo, altrimenti crederà che mi sia dimenticata di lui".

"Beh, c'è ancora tempo…"

"Ho idea che la settimana prossima sarò un tantino occupata, almeno secondo quanto dice il mio dottore", ribatté ironicamente Tuppence.

"Lo so. Quello che intendevo dire è che posso pensarci io. Oppure Albert. No, forse non è il caso di chiedere ad Albert".

Tuppence rise. "Oh, no, Albert sarebbe capace di scegliere qualcosa di terribile. Comunque preferisco andare io stessa. Una passeggiata mi farà bene".

"Non voglio che tu esca. E se poi…?"

"Insomma, Tommy, non essere noioso. Se ce ne fosse bisogno potrei sempre fermare un taxi e farmi accompagnare all'ospedale, no?"

Il signor Beresford, sentendosi sconfitto, rinunciò alla discussione. "Arriverò tardi in ufficio. Tuppence, promettimi che starai fuori poco. Per favore".

"Un paio d'ore, non di più".

Porse al marito il cappotto e il cappello, e lo salutò con un sorriso.

Per quanto Tuppence avesse sempre adorato fare acquisti, la mattinata si rivelò più stancante del previsto.

Alla fine optò per una sciarpa di lana e un paio di guanti: lo stesso regalo dell'anno precedente, ma d'altra parte suo padre finiva invariabilmente per perderli, magari dimenticandoli a casa di qualche parrocchiano.

Dopo aver pagato si attardò qualche minuto a curiosare tra i cappotti da uomo; ce n'era uno che – a suo parere – sarebbe stato perfetto per Tommy… se solo lui si fosse lasciato convincere ad indossarlo. Cosa di cui dubitava fortemente.

Stava per uscire, quando parecchie cose iniziarono ad accadere contemporaneamente.

Due uomini entrarono bruscamente nel negozio, guardandosi attorno come se cercassero qualcuno. Tuppence si chiese dove potesse averli già visti, ma non fece in tempo a trovare la risposta.

Quel giovane dall'aria nervosa che aveva notato poco prima vicino al banco dei cappelli si avvicinò di scatto ad una signora e minacciandola con una pistola la spinse verso l'uscita.

"Non fate scherzi!", lo ammonirono i due uomini – e Tuppence in un lampo li riconobbe come agenti dell'ispettore Marriot di Scotland Yard.

L'altro scosse la testa. "Rimanete dove siete, signori. Gettate le armi. So che le avete".

I due si guardarono, poi lentamente tolsero di tasca le pistole e le posarono a terra.

"Ecco… ora lasciate andare la signora!"

"Lei verrà con me".

In quel momento si vide una bimbetta sui quattro o cinque anni sbucare da dietro una fila di abiti appesi; rimase un attimo immobile, poi si lanciò avanti gridando: "Mamma!"

Uno degli uomini di Scotland Yard la prese al volo, mentre la bambina lottava disperatamente per raggiungere la madre.

"Mary… Mary…", singhiozzò la donna.

Il giovane parve esitare, poi disse solamente: "Non le farò del male. Ma non dovete seguirmi".

"Aspettate".

Gli occhi di tutti si spostarono sulla signora Beresford, che si fece avanti e proseguì con voce tranquilla: "Quella bambina ha bisogno di sua madre. Vengo io con voi".

Ci fu un istante di impietrito silenzio, quindi l'altro rispose nervosamente: "D'accordo".

Tuppence uscì con lui, lasciandosi guidare docilmente.

**Capitolo 4**

"Ora cosa faccio?", mormorò tra sé l'uomo. Non avrebbe potuto andare molto lontano trascinandosi dietro una ragazza in quelle condizioni.

"Se fossi in voi, prenderei un taxi", suggerì Tuppence.

L'altro le lanciò un'occhiata perplessa, poi decise di seguire il suo consiglio.

Diede all'autista un indirizzo della periferia di Londra – il primo che gli venne in mente – quindi si lasciò cadere sul sedile accanto alla ragazza.

Tuppence lo osservava di sottecchi. Non sembrava pericoloso, solo spaventato. Doveva avere una trentina di anni o poco più – all'incirca l'età di Tommy.

Il pensiero di Tommy la fece sentire immediatamente in colpa: gli aveva promesso di non mettersi nei guai, e invece…

Beh, ormai non c'era nulla da fare. Era probabile che i due agenti l'avessero riconosciuta, e in tal caso l'ispettore Marriot avrebbe provveduto ad informare Tommy. Sperava solo che non si preoccupasse troppo…

Quanto a lei, aveva l'irragionevole certezza che se la sarebbe cavata ancora una volta.

Osservò meglio l'uomo seduto al suo fianco, e le tornò in mente l'istantanea che aveva visto sul quel giornale.

"Siete il capitano Ronald Levering, non è così?", domandò in tono comprensivo.

Lui si volse a fissarla, sempre più stupefatto: la ragazza era perfettamente calma, pareva che stesse conversando amabilmente davanti ad una tazza di tè.

"Sì", ammise infine.

"Intendete gettare anche me nel Tamigi?", si informò Tuppence.

"Maledizione, non sono stato io!", sbottò l'uomo. "Andrew era vivo l'ultima volta che l'ho visto".

"E il sangue che hanno trovato in casa vostra?"

"Non ne so nulla, vi dico! È tutto un complotto contro di me. Ma non voglio finire impiccato per un delitto che non ho commesso!"

Tuppence valutò per qualche minuto le parole dell'uomo. Era propensa a credergli: c'era qualcosa che non quadrava in tutta quella storia, l'aveva intuito fin dall'inizio. E d'altra parte era convinta che quell'uomo non avrebbe potuto essere un assassino.

"Cosa intendete fare? Continuare a fuggire e a nascondervi? Finireste solo per aggravare la vostra situazione. E prima o poi vi troveranno".

Levering comprese la ragionevolezza di quelle argomentazioni, ma crollò il capo. "Dovrei forse consegnarmi? Gli indizi sono tutti contro di me". Fece una pausa, guardandola con una punta di rimorso. "Mi dispiace di avervi coinvolto. Credetemi, non intendo farvi in alcun modo del male. Vi lascerò andare appena avrò la certezza di non essere stato seguito".

Tuppence fece per ribattere, ma l'altro non gliene lasciò il tempo. Approfittando del fatto che il taxi fosse momentaneamente fermo ad un semaforo, scese e la trascinò con sé – ignorando le proteste dell'autista.

La guidò verso un vicolo poco frequentato, e senza dare nell'occhio la fece entrare in un palazzo fatiscente che dava l'idea di essere completamente abbandonato.

**Capitolo 5**

"Sono sicuro che non le è successo nulla, signore".

"Ti ringrazio, Albert… ma vedi, conoscendo Tuppence faccio fatica a crederlo".

"Bevete questo, signore, vi farà bene".

"Non ho voglia di bere".

"Dovreste farlo".

Tommy sospirò, poi si rassegnò ad accontentare il ragazzo. Prese il bicchiere e lo vuotò d'un fiato. Cognac. Albert non aveva molta fantasia.

Lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio appeso alla parete. Le cinque e mezza! Tuppence era uscita al mattino. Cosa poteva esserle capitato?

Squillò il telefono, e Albert si precipitò a rispondere. Tommy lo seguì.

"È l'ispettore Marriot", spiegò il ragazzo, passandogli il ricevitore.

"Beresford?", fece la voce all'altro capo dell'apparecchio. "Perdonatemi se ve lo domando, ma vostra moglie è lì con voi?"

"Purtroppo no. È uscita di casa stamattina verso le dieci e non è ancora rientrata".

"Temevo che fosse così. Ascoltatemi, c'è qualcosa che dovete sapere…"

Quando Tommy riappese il ricevitore era pallidissimo.

"Albert, portami un altro bicchiere di cognac, per favore".

Il ragazzo obbedì, poi sedette di fronte a lui. "Si tratta della signora?", azzardò timidamente.

Tommy cercò di mantenere il controllo della propria voce. "Già. Due degli agenti di Marriot erano sulle tracce di un ricercato, che per riuscire a fuggire ha preso in ostaggio una giovane donna. La descrizione corrisponde a quella di Tuppence".

"E adesso dove sono andati?"

"Non lo sanno. Hanno preferito non seguirli subito, per non rischiare che quell'uomo le facesse del male. Ora li stanno cercando".

"Li troveranno. A Scotland Yard conoscono il loro mestiere".

Tommy non rispose. Pensava con angoscia a ciò che avrebbe potuto accadere a Tuppence – o al bambino.

"Grazie, Albert", disse infine. "Per stasera puoi andare. Ti chiamerò se avrò notizie di Tuppence".

**Capitolo 6**

Rannicchiata in un angolo di uno scomodo divano, alla luce incerta di una candela, Tuppence stava cercando di mettere ordine tra i fatti che aveva appreso.

"Ricapitoliamo. Voi avete invitato il signor Strange nel vostro appartamento, gli avete servito da bere… a proposito, chi ha preparato i cocktail? Voi o Strange?

"Strange. Lo faceva sempre".

"Ottimo. Poi avete parlato, e lui vi ha rivelato di aver ricevuto alcune visite dalla signorina West, dopo che il vostro fidanzamento era stato reso pubblico… visite di cui la ragazza non vi aveva mai fatto parola".

"Erano vili insinuazioni! Evelyn non avrebbe mai fatto nulla di simile".

"Tenete conto che la signorina West è stata fidanzata con Strange. Magari sentiva il bisogno di confidarsi con lui… come amica, intendo".

Levering rifletté per qualche istante, quindi ammise con riluttanza: "Potrebbe anche essere come dite voi. Ma questo non significa nulla. Evelyn voleva sposare me".

"D'accordo. Ma a quel punto cosa è successo? Avete litigato?"

"Io… ecco, forse ho alzato un po' la voce. Ma ad un tratto ha iniziato a girarmi la testa, Strange ha detto che dovevo essere ubriaco e che sarebbe tornato a parlare con me quando fossi stato sobrio. Eppure non avevo bevuto molto, solo un paio di bicchieri…"

Tuppence si fece più attenta. "E dite di aver visto che se ne andava?"

"Ero sdraiato sul divano, mi sentivo male… ma sono sicuro di aver udito la porta d'ingresso chiudersi. Poi… non ricordo più nulla".

Ci fu un lungo silenzio. Quindi Tuppence se ne uscì con una domanda inaspettata.

"Sapete se Andrew Strange avesse una casa in campagna, o un appartamento ereditato da una vecchia zia… insomma, qualcosa del genere?"

Ronald Levering la fissò, stranito. "Non vedo cosa…"

"Non importa. Rispondete alla domanda".

"Mi pare che suo nonno gli avesse lasciato una piccola villa in Cornovaglia. Ma…"

"Credo di aver capito come sono andate le cose. Capitano Levering, dovete fidarvi di me. Come vi ho detto prima, mio marito ed io abbiamo diretto per un certo periodo un'agenzia investigativa. Abbiamo collaborato più di una volta con l'ispettore Marriot di Scotland Yard: lui potrà aiutarci. Ma ho bisogno di fare al più presto una telefonata. Ogni minuto può essere prezioso".

**Capitolo 7**

Thomas Beresford sollevò lo sguardo per un istante, poi tornò a fissare il tappeto. Quasi le nove. E di Tuppence nessuna notizia.

Avrebbe voluto uscire, andare a cercarla. Ma dove? E se nel frattempo Marriot avesse provato a chiamarlo?

Il suono del telefono gli fece balzare il cuore in gola.

"Marriot?"

"Tommy, sono io".

"Tuppence!". La sorpresa lo lasciò senza fiato. "Sei… stai bene?"

"Io sto benissimo. Tommy, mi dispiace di averti fatto prendere uno spavento. Più tardi ti spiegherò tutto".

"Sì, ma… dove sei?"

"In una cabina telefonica. Alla periferia di Londra, non ricordo più il nome del quartiere. Ma non ha importanza. Il capitano Levering mi accompagnerà a Scotland Yard".

"Levering? Quel Levering? Tuppence, ascolta…"

"No, Tommy, ascoltami tu. Devi raggiungermi a Scotland Yard. Ma prima è meglio che tu telefoni all'ispettore Marriot e gli riferisca quanto sto per dirti…"

"D'accordo, signora Beresford. Verificheremo la vostra teoria. Nel frattempo il capitano Levering avrà la bontà di trattenersi qui con noi".

Ronald Levering chinò il capo in segno di assenso. Poi si rivolse a Tuppence: "Comunque vadano le cose, vi sono infinitamente grato per il vostro aiuto, signora".

"Si risolverà tutto, vedrete".

"Marriot, credo che accompagnerò mia moglie a casa", intervenne Tommy. "Fateci sapere se ci saranno ulteriori sviluppi".

Nessuno dei due aprì bocca finché non ebbero raggiunto il loro appartamento. Tommy si lasciò cadere sul divano, e Tuppence sedette accanto a lui.

"Sei arrabbiato con me, Tommy? So che avevo promesso di non cercare guai, ma quando ho visto quella bambina che piangeva non ho potuto fare a meno di intervenire. Tommy, ti prego, dì qualcosa…"

Il marito sospirò stancamente. "Non sono arrabbiato. Solo vorrei che i guai smettessero di venire a cercare proprio te. Una di queste volte finirai per farmi morire di paura".

"Mi dispiace. Io…"

Tommy mise fine alle scuse della moglie prendendola tra le braccia e stringendola a sé.

"Credo sia meglio se andiamo a dormire. È tardi, ed oggi è stata una giornata decisamente faticosa".

**Capitolo 8**

Il mattino dopo Tommy ricevette una telefonata nientemeno che dal signor Carter.

"Buongiorno, Beresford. Ho saputo di quanto è accaduto ieri. Vostra moglie non si smentisce mai, non è vero? Volevo complimentarmi con lei per il suo coraggio, e per la lucidità con cui è riuscita a prendere in mano la situazione".

"Tuppence sta ancora dormendo. Credo che tante emozioni l'abbiano stancata più di quanto non voglia ammettere. Dopotutto come sapete lei è…"

"Già. Immagino che neppure per voi sia stata una passeggiata. Vi ho fatto dare qualche giorno di permesso: penso che ne abbiate bisogno".

"Veramente io…"

"Non fate storie, Beresford. Prendetevi cura di vostra moglie. E tenetela d'occhio… non si sa mai", aggiunse in tono scherzoso.

"Ci proverò, signore. Ma non è facile".

Carter rise. "Non stento a crederlo. Salutatemi la signora. Più tardi passerà da voi l'ispettore Marriot, per aggiornarvi sugli sviluppi del caso".

Tommy tornò in camera, sedette sul bordo del letto e rimase a guardare la moglie che dormiva raggomitolata tra le coperte come una bambina.

Fu solo molto più tardi che Tuppence aprì gli occhi, e domandò con voce assonnata: "Che ore sono?"

"Quasi le dieci e mezza".

"Come mai non sei andato in ufficio?"

"Mi ha telefonato il signor Carter. Ha detto che devo rimanere a casa a sorvegliarti".

"Non dire bugie, Tommy".

"Non è una bugia. Si è anche congratulato per il tuo spirito di iniziativa".

"Molto gentile da parte sua. Tommy, devo proprio alzarmi? Mi sento così intontita…"

"Dovrebbe venire Marriot, più tardi. Ma non occorre che sia presente anche tu. Posso riferirti io quello che ha da dirci".

"No, è meglio che mi alzi. Voglio sapere cos'ha scoperto".

"Ti porto la colazione a letto".

"Grazie, Tommy, sei un tesoro".

"Lo so".

Tuppence gli diede un leggero pizzicotto sul braccio.

"È l'ispettore Marriot, signora", annunciò Albert con aria di importanza.

Tuppence ignorò il contegno ridicolo del ragazzo e gli disse di farlo passare.

"Buongiorno, ispettore. Che notizie ci portate? Avete trovato qualcosa?"

"Direi di sì. Avevate ragione, signora. Andrew Strange era nascosto nella sua casa in Cornovaglia. Probabilmente aspettava che si calmassero le acque, per poi andarsene all'estero".

"Quindi era tutta una montatura per togliere di mezzo il rivale?", chiese incredulo Tommy.

"Esatto. Strange ha finto di accettare che la fidanzata gli preferisse il suo migliore amico, ma in realtà stava progettando il modo per eliminare chi si era intromesso tra lui e la donna che amava".

"L'avevo detto che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato nella ricostruzione fatta dalla polizia. Ti ricordi quel giornale, Tommy? Parlava di dramma della gelosia, ma era chiaro che l'unico ad avere un vero motivo per essere geloso era proprio Strange".

"Già", ammise Tommy. Tutto sommato forse era stata una fortuna che avesse mostrato quell'articolo alla moglie. Chissà come sarebbero andate le cose altrimenti… preferiva di gran lunga non pensarci.

In quel momento comparve Albert con il caffè. Portata a termine senza danni l'operazione, si allontanò con un largo sorriso di autocompiacimento stampato sul volto.

"E se il capitano Levering non fosse stato condannato?", domandò ancora Tommy.

"Oh, Strange aveva predisposto ogni cosa. Tutti gli indizi puntavano contro l'amico… Un piano ben congegnato. Ha versato alcune gocce di sonnifero nel cocktail preparato per Levering, poi ha fatto in modo di litigare perché i vicini sentissero. Disgraziatamente per lui l'anziano signore che vive nell'appartamento vicino non è riuscito a sentire le loro parole. Ma ha potuto testimoniare di aver udito entrambe le voci. Non appena il sonnifero ha iniziato a fare effetto, Strange ha finto di andarsene; in realtà si è procurato un taglio sul braccio, avendo cura di lasciare tracce ben evidenti sul tappeto dell'amico. Quindi, indossando una barba posticcia e un cappello che gli coprisse il volto, è uscito di casa, ha gettato la giacca – con i documenti in tasca – nel Tamigi ed ha preso il primo treno per Plymouth. Il capitano Levering sarebbe stato senz'altro giudicato colpevole, se non fosse stato per voi, signora Beresford".

"Tommy, oh Tommy, avevo ragione! Sono contenta di aver potuto aiutare il capitano Levering… e anche quella povera ragazza con cui doveva sposarsi. Chissà quanto avranno sofferto entrambi…"

"Va bene, Tuppence, sei stata brava. Sono orgoglioso di avere una moglie intelligente come te. Ma ti sarò grato se non prenderai altre iniziative di questo genere, in futuro. Preferirei non essere costretto a pronunciare un discorso di elogio al tuo funerale".

"Non essere drammatico, Tommy. Comunque per il momento non ne ho alcuna intenzione. Sono stanca, e vorrei riposarmi".

"Lo spero proprio".

Tuppence rise e prese il vassoio con le tazzine vuote.

"Perché non lasci che se ne occupi Albert? Non dovevi riposarti?"

"Albert ha rotto una tazzina anche l'altro ieri, senza contare le due della settimana scorsa".

Tommy si abbandonò contro lo schienale della poltrona. Chissà se sarebbero riusciti a starsene tranquilli, almeno per un po'.

Ma quanto ci metteva Tuppence per portare un vassoio in cucina?

"Tommy…", chiamò la moglie con una voce strana.

Il signor Beresford si precipitò in cucina, e trovò Tuppence che si sorreggeva appoggiandosi ad una sedia.

"Ti senti male?"

"Tommy, credo che… ci siamo".

"Perfetto", commentò il marito con una punta di ironia. "Proprio ora che ti eri finalmente decisa a comportarti in modo ragionevole e a prenderti un po' di riposo".

"Tommy, ti sembra questo il momento di scherzare?"

"Hai ragione, scusami. Appoggiati a me, ti aiuto".

"Ho paura, Tommy".

"Tuppence, tu non hai mai paura".

"Questa volta è diverso".

"Andrà tutto bene, vedrai".

**Epilogo**

Tommy balzò in piedi quando vide un'infermiera venirgli incontro.

"Il signor Beresford?"

"Sì, sono io. Come sta mia moglie?"

"La signora sta bene. Ora può venire a vederla".

"E… è un bambino o una bambina?"

L'infermiera lo guardò in modo un po' strano, quindi sorrise. "Sua moglie si è raccomandata di non dirle nulla. Vuole farle una sorpresa, credo".

Tommy seguì l'infermiera, pensando che era proprio tipico di Tuppence fare la misteriosa anche in un momento come quello.

"Tommy!"

"Tuppence, vecchia mia, tutto bene?"

"Adesso sì. Tommy, non appena sarò a casa voglio dormire per una settimana intera!"

"Dubito che potrai farlo, ora che c'è il bambino. A proposito, Tuppence, si può sapere se è un bambino o una bambina?"

La moglie gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita, quindi rispose: "Entrambi. Sono due gemelli".

Ci vollero un paio di minuti prima che il signor Beresford riuscisse a recuperare l'uso della parola. Alla fine quello che disse fu: "Certo che tu devi sempre esagerare…"

"Thomas, non dire stupidaggini".

"Ti ho già detto di non chiamarmi Thomas".

"Non sei contento?"

"Certo che sono contento. E devo dire che siamo stati fortunati".

"Perché?"

"Perché se fossero stati due maschi o due femmine non avremmo saputo come chiamarli. Gli unici nomi su cui ci siamo trovati d'accordo erano Derek e Deborah, ricordi?"

"Derek e Deborah. Suona bene. Oh, Tommy, sono così felice! Sarà bellissimo crescere due bambini!"

"Se lo dici tu…". E le sorrise.


End file.
